


la vie en rose

by Nymphsuga



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, I Love You, La vie en rose, for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphsuga/pseuds/Nymphsuga
Summary: Hold me close and hold me fastThe magic spell you castThis is la vie en roseWhen you kiss me, heaven sighsAnd though I close my eyesI see la vie en rose





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoongiCheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongiCheeks/gifts).



> This is for the person that I love with all my heart. Feel free to ignore it since this is not a fanfiction. There might be some mistakes in this soz

_La vie en rose._

_Directly translated: ‘’Life in pink’’_

_It means to see things overly optimistic mostly when in love. Everything seems pink and beautiful as if looking through some glasses that change the world._

 

You could say that is how I feel. For me la vie is en rose because of you. I am not really romantic and all that but the song that literally everyone knows reminds me of _you._

It is not a secret that I love you. I guess at least not to you. I said this many times already but you make my life so beautiful and last night I felt like I could explode of happiness. You’re so so beautiful in so many ways it seems so surreal and I realized what people mean with that saying now.

It feels like nothing matters to me when I talk to you. You are just so perfect to me in many ways and that is childish to say because no person is perfect. That is how you realize you are in love I guess.

 

I hear your voice and immediately start grinning. I see a picture of you and feel like I am on top of the world because I know that you are mine and I am yours.

I do not exactly know why I am writing this or even publishing it but I suppose that is not what is important right now.

 

I had always thought that being in love or wanting to be with someone that you would leave everything is dumb. Maybe it is dumb but you make me feel like that. I have never wanted to be with someone so bad. I literally would leave everything for you and I should not and we are that kind of couple that probably should not be because we live that far away and our parents most likely will be against it..well atleast my parents would be. Our situation is not the best with 7 hours of a time difference but it could be way worse could it not?

 

I really want to thank you for loving and accepting me for the way I am. I am anything but perfect. I am not pretty or anything you say that I am but I still feel like I am funny when you say that I am. I cannot stop listening to your beautiful voice that is calling me babe. i can’t get enough of you telling me that you love me moreover I will never get enough of your laugh.

 

I’d also like to say that I mean everything I say to you and I love you so much. I will try my best to be the best girlfriend and make you as happy as you make me.

  
_All the love, Mel xx_


End file.
